S1E2  Oods' Battle
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: continuation from "The Army of Sashas" The Sasha Drahvins take to the streets of London to invade and the doctor has to find out why the Drahvins made the dalek allowance. R&R is appreciated as it helps me improve my writing


**Oods' Battle**

**Previously:**** 23 year old Sasha Ood met a man called the doctor and his companion Maxine Poach at work. The doctor discovered an alien threat heading towards The Institute of Alien Encounters where Sasha worked. Mr Horror (head of the organisation) asked Sasha to deadlock the building which was Canary Wharf. Sasha discovered an alien room full of technology whilst finding the deadlock switch. She was kidnapped by an alien... The threat was the daleks who were the old impure and were not up to date, they thought The Time War was still happening and needed soldiers. They claimed they made an allowance with Drahvins. They made an army of Drahvins using Sasha as the template. The daleks thought that Sasha was the perfect warrior and Hundreds of Sashas were created and ready to fight in The Time War...**

The fresh Sasha army marched out of the dark room full of alien technology, right past the doctor and Maxine who were frozen with disbelief and shock. They were all in single file, holding their guns under their arm as though it was their companion. They had an evil smile on their face. They were warriors without mercy.

At the top floor in the large silver room the now-not-so-dominant Mr Horror was examining the dead daleks. They had smoke coming from them, Mr Horror looked at the disgusting mutants inside the metal shell, dripping with goo.  
>Then a small alarm blared inside the room. He ran over to a computer.<br>"No!" he said "The army has been created!"  
>He dashed out of the room.<p>

Maxine guarded the room with her gun, the dark cloning soldier room. The doctor was examining the machine the machine with purple/green light coming from it, a small elevator-like structure, big enough to fit a human inside and to clone it.  
>"Sasha's in there" said the doctor "she's trapped. That has a deadlock on it, meaning I can't get inside"<br>"can't you blast it open?" said Maxine pointing out an obvious solution to her  
>"no" said the doctor "the energy would just bounce off and hit us" the doctor stopped to think "why on Earth would the Drahvins make an allowance? Well I mean the daleks, why would THEY make an allowance?"<br>"because they were desperate?" said Maxine "well we'll never know because I killed every one of those daleks!"  
>"hmm" said the doctor "perhaps they tricked them. Drahvins are good warriors but why did they pick Sasha?"<br>"I don't know" said Maxine "If anything I thought I would be a perfect warrior. Didn't they see the way I smashed them?"

Meanwhile the Sashas marched up the stairs. They split up into groups of about nine and each group marched in single file into a different room on a different floor. They were taking over the whole building.  
>Mr Horror was running down a corridor and he met a troop of Sashas. He backed into his office. The Sashas marched inside. Then they stopped. One Sasha went over to a computer. She then spoke into it<br>"ATTENTION!" she said.  
>The whole building could hear her voice blaring through the sound system<br>"THE DRAHVINS ARE NOW IN CHARGE OF THIS BUILDING!" said the Sasha "ALL HUMANS WILL SURRENDER! AND WE WILL TRANSFORM THEM INTO SOLDIERS! THE FEMALES WILL BECOME LIKE US! THE MALES WILL BE KILLED OR USED FOR BREEDING!"  
>All of the office staff screamed and ran and the Drahvins started shooting, red beams came out of their guns. Some people died. People were falling, chairs were getting knocked over, and filing cabinets were falling, computers sparking, people running. Some of the security guards started to fight back with ordinary guns killing some of the Drahvins. It was a war...<p>

The doctor and Maxine ran out of the clone room and into the damp leaky corridor with painted black walls which looked as though they had been freshly painted  
>"We need to go back to when the allowance was made!" said the doctor "we have to get to the TARDIS!"<br>They went into the lift.

Office staff screamed and ran out of the building chased by Drahvins. They were exposed onto the streets now. Because all of the office staff escaped they would now take over the whole planet...

The doctor and Maxine ran out of the emergency exit of the building on the ground floor and down an alley with brown walls, graffiti, posters and leaking pipes. The TARDIS was parked next to two metal bins. The doctor and Maxine rushed into the TARDIS closing the doors behind them.  
>The doctor dashed up to the central control console. His footsteps were light taps on the shining glass floor and the orange walls were as bright as ever. He flicked switches, pulled levers and the TARDIS shook and shuddered. It was in flight now.<p>

150 years ago...  
>The planet Drahva...<br>The TARDIS arrived in a silver control room. There were server-like machines everywhere with flashing lights and buttons. The doctor and Maxine anxiously stepped out of the room.  
>Then there was a huge shake.<br>"What the hell was that?" shouted Maxine falling over  
>the doctor and Maxine ran down a silver tube-like corridor. They saw dalek saucers in the sky shooting everywhere, Drahvins shooting up at the sky with no emotion.<br>"I knew it!" whispered the doctor "The daleks took over them! Forced an alliance! Took living DNA, inserted it into their machine, then all they need is a host!"  
>"If we took Sasha out of that machine would the Drahvins on Earth die?" said Maxine<br>"Yes!" said the doctor "Because the central processor forgets the basic shape of them! Those Drahvins on Earth are relying on a computer processor remembering what they look like, their shape, structure and brain! Those Drahvins will have all of Sasha's fighting instincts!"  
>"so we need to get in and release Sasha" said Maxine "then she will be released and those things will evaporate!"<br>"Yes!" said the doctor amazed and happy that they had come up with a solution to this problem  
>the doctor and Maxine ran down the corridor and back to the TARDIS. It was time to put their plan into action.<p>

Back on Earth the Drahvins were on the streets of London, shooting at people and buildings, buildings were exploding forcing people across the street and hitting them with the red hot debris that was being burnt and cars were crashing and skidding across the street and into burning buildings and trains were becoming derailed and coming off bridges and smashing into buildings trapping people under rubble.

The TARDIS arrived in the cloning room.  
>"Maxine!" said the doctor "try and get into that machine! I'll go and see if I can find Mr Horror and see if there's a way of overriding that deadlock!"<br>The doctor ran to the lift. The lift arrived on the top floor where Mr Horror was.  
>"You have to help me!" said Mr Horror as the doctor ran into the room.<br>Mr Horror was trapped in a corner. The Drahvins turned around.  
>"Oh!" said a Drahvin slowly with a sarcastic sympathetic tone "The doctor! The man with the bow tie! Why do you like bow ties?"<br>"Bow ties are cool" said the doctor "and you are Drahvins, the female race from Drahva. But you aren't even proper Drahvins! You're a copy!"  
>"We have pure Drahvin DNA!" said a Drahvin<br>"yes" said the doctor "and it's all mixed up with human fighting instincts! The feeling that makes you want to defend yourself and attack those who insult you, only those bad feelings!"  
>"But our host is the perfect warrior!" said a Drahvin<br>"No she is not" said the doctor "she is a normal girl with alien experience! She has had no experience of fighting!"  
>"NO!" said a Drahvin fiercely "you know nothing! You don't know as much as you think about Sasha! We know all of her secrets and you are in for a HUGE shock when you find out!"<br>The doctor stared at them, a cold stare.  
>"Come on Horror!" said the doctor "we need to override that deadlock!"<p>

Mr Horror ran with the doctor. They went into the lift. The Drahvins just stared at them. They didn't think a mad man in a bow tie could stop them.

Maxine was still trying to get into the machine. She had tried pushing the doors, shooting at it, pressing codes, looking at deadlock controls.  
>The doctor and Mr Horror ran into the room.<br>"Okay!" said the doctor "we're here! Those Drahvins are convinced they are going to win! They are not like Sasha at all!"  
>"Did you find a way to open that machine?" said Maxine "how about landing the TARDIS inside it?"<br>"Not big enough" said the doctor "simple enough!"  
>"How about I take a robotic cell out of my hand" said Mr Horror "It can be used as a key. It would spark the door open!"<br>"But that would kill you" said the doctor "all of the cells inside your hand are extremely important as it is the most used feature. The cells in there are extremely vital!"  
>"Well if it stops this mayhem" said Mr Horror "then I'll do it"<br>The doctor sighed.  
>"It doesn't have to end like this" he said in a deep sad voice<br>"No" said Mr Horror "it does. They have concentrated all of the deadlock energy into that machine! There is no other way! Not even the Drahvins could get in!"

Outside the army were outside Canary Wharf. There were tanks. They shot up at the dalek ship in the air. It exploded in a huge ball of flames. The defences had been taken down because all of the energy was concentrated into making the Drahvins. 

Back inside the clone room Mr Horror was taking parts out of his hand.  
>"Okay" he said "I'm going to connect this into the lock pad. It is a remote cell so it is still linked to me. I'll concentrate all of my brain power into sparking it open"<br>He placed the cell which looked like a small round circle with holes in it into a small slit above the keypad where an ID card would go.  
>He closed his eyes.<br>"Activate!" he whispered.  
>The cell started to spark. A small explosion of sparks was created. And the door was burst open and Mr Horror collapsed on the ground dead.<br>"The robot with a soul" said Maxine "Must it always end for the good?"

The doctor rushed inside the machine and got the sonic screwdriver out.  
>Sasha was stood upright, she was wired up, and she was unconscious. The doctor pointed the sonic at her. Wires snapped around her, one by one and Sasha woke up and outside all of the Drahvins deformed into a pile of brown-pink sludge on the ground.<p>

It was all over. Everyone stumbled around trying to recover. Sirens were wailing and the crackling of fire could be heard from burning buildings. People groaning and coughing could be heard and everything was smoky.

The doctor took Sasha out of the machine. She was still coming around.  
>"Doctor!" she said hugging him.<br>The doctor laughed with relief and welcoming to Sasha.  
>Then Sasha stopped and pointed at the TARDIS<br>"What's that?" she said "That wasn't here when I came in!"  
>"Umm" said the doctor "yeah. You're right. That's my spaceship"<br>"Oh yeah" said Sasha recalling it "I've seen it on CCTV. It fades away right? That is a huge mystery to me. Can you put me out of misery?"  
>"Well" said the doctor "It isn't safe"<br>"yes but I can't stay here!" said Sasha "remember just a minute ago a huge army of me just walked out of the building and attacked London! I'll get shot at sight!"  
>The doctor sighed with defeat<br>"Okay" he said "You can come"  
>Sasha smiled.<br>"Thank you!" she said "Thank you so much!"  
>She hugged him. The doctor snapped his fingers and the doors of the TARDIS opened. Sasha slowly walked inside. Like building tension or unwrapping a birthday present.<p>

Sasha was overwhelmed with what she saw. Her mouth and eyes were wide open. Her expression was shock and disbelief but at the same time joy and amazement, she just looked up.  
>"Bigger on the inside!" she said quietly "why didn't I think of that? Seriously! All of these years I've been trying to find out what that was! And I didn't stop to think! God! I am so thick!"<br>The doctor just laughed.  
>"So" said the doctor "your choice! Where do you want to go first? Any planet, star, sun, space station, country, continent, moon or time!"<br>"How about Sto 60 years ago?" said Sasha  
>The doctor winked and pointed at Sasha as he flicked and turned the dials of his magical machine.<p>

Sasha knew there and then this was the rest of her life. And she was going to have one hell of a ride... 


End file.
